


Matt and Black Lion

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Lions [38]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mama Black Lion, Shatt, Ticklish Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Matt finally gets to meet another member of Shiro's family, an overprotective Mama Lion.
Relationships: Matt Holt/Shiro, Shiro & Black Lion (Voltron)
Series: Mama Lions [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355992
Kudos: 17





	Matt and Black Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is Shatt with Mama Black Lion.

"Matt and Black Lion"

Matt was used to wandering around the Castle of Lions since having being reunited with his sister...and Shiro. Somehow, he had never found his way to the Black Lion's hangar until now. Matt was captivated by the size and presence of the magnificent lion. "Amazing."

"She likes you too."

Matt wasn't even surprised that Shiro walked up behind him. "What?"

"The lions can communicate with their Paladin."

"Amazing."

"Come with me." Shiro grabbed Matt's arm and led him into Black's mouth after she knelt down and further into her cockpit. He sat down in the pilot's seat and tugged Matt onto his lap. Shiro felt tapping at the back of his mind where his bond with Black was located. He smiled and closed his eyes, following the bond.

To his surprise, he appeared as his current self and not as he normally would when he would follow his bond. Black usually had him appear as he looked before the Kerberos Mission. The only reason for the change that he could figure out was the presence of Matt.

Speaking of Matt, the rebel was actually hiding behind him. Shiro knew it was because of the fluffy black lioness standing in front of them. Shiro smiled and looked over his shoulder at Matt. "It's all right, Matt. This is just Black."

"Black?" Matt watched as the lioness rubbed her head against Shiro's side. He slowly stepped out from behind his boyfriend but froze slightly when the lioness turned her golden gaze upon him.

Black took a couple steps towards Matt and started sniffing him all over. She was a little too close to his side and ended up tickling him slightly.

Matt couldn't help chuckling, even as he took a step back to avoid more tickles. He shakily reached out to pet the lioness. He was even more amazed when she met his hand halfway and nuzzled it. His nervousness left him the longer he petted the lioness.

Shiro watched his lion and boyfriend interacted. He wasn't sure how Matt was able to join him in the space where lion and Paladin can freely interact, but he wasn't going to question it. He was just going to enjoy this time.

Fin


End file.
